Thirteen Half-Bloods Shall Answer the Call (Harry Potter and PJOHOO)
by Inspired by My Dreams
Summary: When two worlds collide- the world of demigods and the world of wizards- it is enough to fulfill the Third Great Prophecy. Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. The two heroes of their own worlds. When they meet, every person of the Third Great Prophecy must work together- to save the world one last time.
1. Discovering Another World

Percy's P.O.V.

"It's time…" my friend, Rachel Dare, hissed. She has the gift of the Oracle of Delphi, which meant she could tell prophecies. It's a bit creepy, but dang useful. It was 8:30 PM. My friends, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend, and I were in Rachel's cave. She had called us over in that strange voice she always used when she was about to tell a prophecy. "It's time… for the Third Great Prophecy. You… Percy Jackson. You… Annabeth Chase. Hazel Levesque. Frank Zhang… Leo Valdez. Jason Grace. Piper McLean. You… you are seven of the Third Great Prophecy. There are six more. Six more in a different world…"

"What?" Annabeth exclaimed, confused. Rachel paid no attention, because it wasn't her that was speaking- it was the spirit of Delphi. "Six more. Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Neville Longbottom. Luna Lovegood. Ginevra Weasley. Those are the half-bloods of the prophecy:

_Thirteen half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To wizard or demigod the world may fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_May stop the world's forever death_

_Earth and evil have once again risen_

_To stop them, open an eternal prison_

Rachel slumped onto her bed. "More half-bloods? In another world?" Piper murmured. "Didn't Rachel also mention wizards?" Leo added. "But.. how?" Annabeth said. No one had an answer for her. "Wizards…" I muttered. "Maybe… guys, if you have any weird dreams tonight, be sure not to forget them. Especially if it's something about these wizards or the prophecy," I said. Everyone nodded and headed off to their respective cabins.

We are separated into cabins by our godly parent. Yep, that's right, me and my friends, along with every other camper at our demigod camp, Camp Half-Blood, is the daughter or son of a god. Jason was the son of Zeus, god of the sky. His girlfriend, Piper, was the daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty and love. Leo is the son of Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge. I'm the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, and my girlfriend, Annabeth, is the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. Frank and Hazel are the children of Roman gods, and technically, Jason is too. It's a long story.

Anyway, Frank is the son of Mars, Roman god of war, and Hazel is the daughter of Pluto, god of the Underworld. The seven of us had reunited at Camp Half-Blood a few days ago when Frank and Hazel had come to visit. As for Rachel… she was a mortal, but has the spirit of the Delphi.

Anyway, I walked alone to the Poseidon cabin as Frank and Hazel headed to the Ares and Hades cabins, the Greek equivalent of their Roman parents. I trudged into the empty cabin and got ready to sleep. I crashed into bed, and was expecting a bad dream. Demigods usually have dream visions from the gods and stuff. And guess what? I was correct about that. As usual.

This dream- there was something strange about it. I felt like something was about to kill me the entire time. Little did I know, there WAS someone out there who wanted me dead. In fact, make that TWO somebodies…

Harry's P.O.V.

"It's time…" my former Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, hissed. She was a so-called Seer, but sometimes, her prophecies really are real. "It's time… for the Third Great Prophecy." It was 8:30 PM. My friends Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and I were in our old Divination classroom. Professor Trelawney had asked us to over for tea- in her strange voice she always talks in when she's about to say a prophecy. "Harry Potter… Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Ginevra Weasley. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. You make up six of the half-bloods in the Great Prophecy.." "But we're pureblood!" Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville exclaimed. Hermione nudged them. "There must be another meaning," she muttered.

"You… you are only six of the half-bloods. Seven more… Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean. Leo Valdez. Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. Jason Grace. Children of the Greek gods. The prophecy must be fulfilled. If not, the world will end."

_Thirteen half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To wizard or demigod the world may fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_May stop the world's forever death_

_Earth and evil have once again risen_

_To stop them, open an eternal prison_

The professor slumped over onto one of her many little poufs. "An eternal prison? Where's that?" Ginny muttered. "I'm not sure if Trelawney was being for real- I mean, children of the Greek gods? I thought it was all mythology," Hermione said, with a confused look on her face. "Yeah, me too. I can't believe the gods could actually exist," I said.

"Hmm… I bet Trelawney is just- fuzzy. Oh my gosh! The Fuzzy Creatures are playing tricks again! They must me messing with her mind! I better go get her some medicine!" Luna exclaimed. We sweat dropped as she ran out the door.

"Well, let's go back to our dormitories," Ron said. We stood up and walked out the door and down the ladder to the Gryffindor dormitory. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and I were granted special permission to live at the Hogwarts dormitory until we found ourselves our own home. See, the Battle of Hogwarts (it's a long story) took place one year ago.

A Dark wizard named Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts with his followers, called Death Eaters. Voldemort is dead now- we're sure of it. I mean, he was blasted to pieces by yours truly. But… I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that Voldemort would soon be back.

I changed into my pajamas and dove under the covers, while Ron and Neville did the same. For some reason, I felt that I was going to have a bad dream. Wizards have bad dreams sometimes- whether someone has planted the image in your brain or you have a vision.

I never knew how right I was about having an absolutely terrifying dream. I would never forget it for all the days I live.

Piper's P.O.V.

I jumped straight into bed, not caring that all my half brothers and sisters were asking me about what had happened in Rachel's cave. "Long story, I'm going to bed, now leave me alone," was all I said. Since I was head counselor and had the ability to Charmspeak, or control people with my voice, the Aphrodite campers left me alone. Except for one girl.

Drew Tanaka was pretty, all right, but she was just as nasty as she was pretty. She was the head counselor of Aphrodite cabin until she stepped down for me, although she vowed that she would never forget what she had done for me. "McLean," she sneered. "Tell us, already." The other Aphrodite campers started muttering aimlessly. Drew also had the power of Charmspeak. However, we were the only ones immune to each other's Charmspeak.

I scowled at the tall Asian girl. "No," I said simply, then buried myself deep within my covers. I had the worst dream anyone could ever ask for. Let's just say I will never forget that dream for all the days I live…

Piper's Dream (Everyone else, including our friends from the Wizarding World, are also having this same dream)

_I was trapped behind a see-through vortex. Then, I noticed that all my friends were there too along with six people I had never seen before. Wizards? I wondered. "Jason," I said, tapping my boyfriend's shoulder. He didn't respond. I realized that no one could hear or feel each other- they could merely see. Just then, Jason saw her. He opened his mouth to talk, but no sound came from his moving lips. This was plain torture._

_Just then, a man with a face so pale that it was white entered the room. He was bald, with slits for pupils. He wore a long, flowing black robe and in his long, thin fingers, he clutched a long stick- a wand, maybe? It was fashioned from something that looked like bone, with terrifying skulls on one end. I didn't recognize him, but the six children I have never seen looked terrified. I didn't blame them- this guy looked extremely evil. The man chuckled at the thirteen of us._

_ "__Harry Potter!" he said in a high, cold voice. "You really think destroying my Horcruxes and killing me will make me stay dead?" He laughed. It was truly a terrible sound. "I see you have brought some new little friends. No matter, I shall kill them as well." One of the strange kids, the skinny one with untidy black hair, glasses, and a scar on his forehead stepped forward and shouted at the man, although we couldn't hear what he was saying, of course, because of was one of those stupid dreams. The man laughed again._

_ "__Why not kill you now? Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light erupted from the tip of the man's wand. However, the light bounced uselessly off the barrier that shielded us from him. He cursed. Then, his lips parted in a truly terrible smile. "Harry Potter! I shall rise again! You and your little friends shall await the day I do! And, I shall rise with a new friend and colleague, and together, we shall rule this useless world!"_

_Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The face of a truly horrible sight appeared. "Dirt Woman," I growled under my breath. She was the earth. Her face and hair were shaped from trees, grass, dirt, and flowers. She smiled smugly at us seven demigods. "I am back, my little pawns," she mused. Gaea had risen again._

Ron's P.O.V.

_I was shaking, and it wasn't because it was cold. It was because Voldemort, the wizard who had to have died last year, was standing in front of my face. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. A face appeared. I was actually quite a pretty face, but it was truly evil. Sure, her face and hair were made of trees, grass, and flowers, and also- DIRT?! Okay, this woman was no longer pretty._

_The seven strange people that were in my dream looked panicked. However, the six of us, (Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and I) were completely confused. One of the boys, who had dark hair and sea-green eyes, had uncapped a pen… and it sprung into a full-size sword with a bronze blade. The woman laughed._

_ "__Why, Percy Jackson, you cannot harm me! I am immortal! I, Gaea the Earth goddess, shall rise again!" So this lady was a goddess? Makes sense. At Gaea's words, the other strangers sprung into action. A girl with long blonde hair and a girl with chocolate brown hair unsheathed their daggers, both celestial bronze like the boy's. A blond guy took out a coin. It transformed into… a gold sword?! That was new. A girl with cinnamon-toast colored hair and gold eyes drew a sword… a cavalry sword, maybe? Finally, a Asian guy with a pudgy baby face nocked an arrow while another boy with dark hair and a goofy grin reached into his tool belt and pulled out a.. screwdriver?! What the heck?_

_Us wizards didn't want to miss any action, so we all drew our wands. The fight was on. The strange thing was, the Earth Goddess and the most powerful Dark wizard of all time couldn't harm a bunch of sixteen (Hazel) and eighteen year olds. We destroyed them. _

_The strangers slashed at the two, while we fired spells at the two evils. The two attacked back, but they couldn't seem to break through the barrier. Let me get this straight: Kids can break through a barrier while a goddess and the most powerful Dark wizard of all time couldn't? There are just so many strange things in life. Eventually, we defeated them. They started to melt away. But they weren't done. They still had something to say._

_ "__You will never meet together! Without your meeting, the Third Great Prophecy will never be fulfilled! When Gaea and I rise again, you'll never stop us!" Voldemot said in his high-pitched voice as he melted into the shadows._

_Gaea smiled. A smile of true evil. "Voldemort's right- you'll never be able to fulfill the Third Great Prophecy. Soon, you'll watch us take over the world- and there's nothing you can do about it." Gaea and Voldemort melted away. I studied the seven strangers. We were going to have to find them and work with them, huh? And if we don't… the world will end._

*End of Dream*

I woke with a start. Harry and Neville were awake, too. "Did you have that dream…?" Harry and Neville nodded. Just then, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny burst in. "Did you…?" We all nodded. "We have to find those seven kids. If we don't… the world will end. We're holding the world on our shoulders," Hermione said.

"Pack, everyone. We should leave as soon as possible," I added. Everyone agreed. The girls headed out the door and I groaned as I started to pack. Another adventure. Another time we had to save the world. Let's hope we don't fail. If our quest to meet with the "demigods" and save the world with them fails, the world will be gone.


	2. When Half-Bloods Meet Half-Bloods

2. When Half-Bloods Meet Half-Bloods

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" "Shut up, Leo!" the other six of us yelled. Here we are again off on another journey to save the world. Once again, we were on the _Argo II _on our way to find teenage wizards. It's the sweet life, isn't it?

The seven of us were in gloomy moods, although Leo was singing stupid songs to try to cheer us up. That was NOT working, mind you. "Somewhere… over the rainbow…" Leo sang. "Shut up!" we snapped once again. Leo held up his hands in mock defeat. "Alright, alright… the sun will come out tomorrow! Bet your bottom dollar…" "LEO!" We yelled at the top of our lungs. Finally, Leo shut his pie hole. That doesn't happen very often.

Leo continued steering the ship. "Hey, what the HECK is that?!" he exclaimed. The six of us clambered over to the rail. Six unclear figures were racing toward us. "Are those… the wizards from the dream?!" Percy exclaimed, gripping my hand tightly. He got his answer soon enough. The figures came closer… and closer….. then… "Oh my gosh! They're f-flying on broomsticks! They have to be the wizards we're looking for!" I yelled.

Just then, the one that "Voldemort" had called Harry Potter opened his mouth and yelled something, but his voice was lost in the wind. He kept trying to yell l the same thing, but we couldn't hear him. The wizards got closer… and closer… then "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" we heard him yell. We tried to leap out of their path, but it didn't work. CRASH! The six kids collided with us seven demigods. "Ow…" I muttered as I tried to stand.

I collapsed in agony of my ankle. "Annabeth!" Percy yelled. "Here, eat this ambrosia." After a swallow of ambrosia, I could stand, although I was wobbly. Percy grabbed my hand as I was about to fall again. Just then, the other eleven kids were standing up as well.

"Well, that was interesting," Jason remarked. Us demigods stared at the strangers while the strangers stared back. "So… you guys are wizards?" Frank asked. "We are, and we're sorry for crashing into you guys," replied a girl with bushy brown hair. There was an awkward pause…

"It's okay…" Hazel murmured. "Anyway, my name's Hazel Levesque. This is Frank Zhang," she said pointing to Frank. "These two are Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson," pointing to us. "Piper McLean and Jason Grace are over there, and that's Leo Valdez," Hazel finished. Leave it to Hazel to smooth things over. The brunette girl smiled at us demigods.

"My name's Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasley," she said, indicating the redheaded boy we had seen in our dream last night. Ronald flicked an annoyed look in Hermione's direction. "Don't call me that. Just call me Ron," Ronald said. "Ron, shut up. That's Luna Lovegood," she said pointing to a blonde-haired girl who sent us a dreamy smile, as if she was in another world. "Those two are Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom," she continued, pointing at a dark-haired boy and a redheaded girl. "And finally… that's Harry Potter," she finished.

Suddenly, my boyfriend and the black-haired boy named Harry Potter locked eyes. "I know you," they said in unison. "You were in my dream," Percy said. "You were in that Pensive… I watched you save the world from that evil goddess Gaea… you know, the one we saw last night," Harry said. They turned to us. "One last thing," Percy said. "We're supposed to die at the hands of our enemies- together," they said in unison.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"We're supposed to die at the hands of our enemies- together," Percy and Harry said at the same time. "H-how do you know th-that will h-happen?" I asked in a shaky voice. The two boys exchanged dark glances. "It's destiny," Harry said simply. "Well, we're going to change your destiny, no matter what it takes," said the blond girl named Annabeth. "You're not going to leave me again, Seaweed Brain. Remember the promise you made at Camp Jupiter?" she snarled. "How could I forget?" Percy said calmly. Annabeth relaxed.

Ginny brought everyone back to Earth by clearing her throat loudly. "Um, shouldn't we get going? We're supposed to save the world, aren't we?" she reminded everyone. "Right," everyone said in unison. "I'm going to build six new cabins for the newcomers. Percy and Jason, can you take the ship wheel? Keep the ship still, we haven't figured out which way the eternal prison is, yet," the scrawny dark-haired boy Leo asked. The blond guy and the guy with dark hair and sea-green eyes nodded.

"Piper, Annabeth, I need you two to check on Festus, please. Frank, Hazel, call Arion. We might need him. As for the wizards…" Leo cast a look at the six of us. "You can do magic, right? Do you mind cooking lunch and cleaning the ship?" "We're not maids," Ron muttered under his breath. But, we agreed to do as he asked, anyway.

Us six wizards entered the ship dining room. It really was lovely. "Ginny, Luna, and I will cook. Boys, you're on cleaning duty, and that's FINAL, RONALD," I added when Ron groaned. We parted ways as Ginny, Luna and I entered the kitchen. We got to work right away.

*Time Skip*

Let's just that Ginny, Luna and I are NOT going to appear on Master Chef any time soon. However, our burgers were at least… edible. The thirteen of us sat down in the ship dining room to eat. One girl, Piper, was a vegetarian, but Luna took care of that. She apparently had cooking skills. She waved her wand in complicated motions while the rest of us ate. Soon, a burger with a tofu patty and lettuce soared into the room. Remind me to never underestimate Luna's ability to perform magic ever again.

As we ate, we discussed our thoughts about the eternal prison. "Azkaban, maybe? It's the only wizard prison… it's eternal because it's un-destroyable," Neville mentioned. "Neville, why would they want us to open Azkaban?" Ginny said. She had a point.

We couldn't figure out what it was until… "Tartarus." Percy and Annabeth said at the same time. "TARTARUS?!" Their five demigod friends yelled in surprise. "Nyx's castle," Annabeth recalled. The prison there is the most terrifying place in the world."

Hazel was shaking. "But… Annabeth, it's too risky! We could be stuck in there forever if Nyx finds out we trespassed into her realm!" Annabeth smiled. "It'll be fine! I have a plan. And plus it's the only "eternal prison" there is! Nyx's prison can never be destroyed. A Titan and her many sons and daughters, along with the _arai_ are guarding it!"

"….What's Tartarus?" Harry asked. "It's the deepest, darkest part of the Underworld. It's where truly horrible beings go after they die," Frank explained. "So.. Voldemort and Gaea are in Tartarus right now?" Luna asked. "Not exactly. Gaea.. she's everywhere. She is the actual Earth. But Voldemort is probably in Tartarus. Gaea and Tartarus are married. That's how she has access to Voldemort," Annabeth explained. "But… why would we want to open an eternal prison?" I asked. "That's we're going to find out."

Leo's P.O.V.

"That's what we're going to find out," came Annabeth's reply to Hermione's question. I had been working on the new cabins all morning. All of them were finished, designed just like the eight other rooms (seven for him and his six friends, and one for Coach Hedge, their former adult chaperone. He wasn't on this journey, but I knew he wanted no one is his cabin.)

"Nyx's prison… how are we going to get into the Underworld anyway?" I asked. No one had an answer for us. "Jason, maybe you can fly us down there," I suggested. Jason shook his head. "I've never flown downhill holding someone," he explained. "You can take our broomsticks down there," Luna suggested. Hermione nodded. "Then, we'll use a Levitating Charm to follow you guys down there. We only have six broomsticks, but Jason can fly, right? So it shouldn't be a problem," Hermione said. Everyone nodded, but Frank said, "A Levitating Charm? What's that?" The six wizards smirked.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _They chanted at the same time, waving their wands at their bodies. All six wizards levitated into the air. "Wow, I wish I could do magic…" I muttered. Hazel and Piper laughed. "Um, hello Leo, you can make yourself erupt in flames!" Piper reminded me. "Oh yeah…" I murmured, summoning a ball of fire in my hand. It still wasn't as cool as flying like Jason and the wizards, and I was pretty sure the wizards knew how to summon fire as well. Life was just not fair.

"Let's go to the lounge. We should continue planning our quest," Annabeth suggested. The thirteen of us stood up and walked to the lounge. I had spent a lot of time and energy making and designing the lounge, since I was sure we would spend a lot of time there. Comfortable chairs and couches dotted the room. They changed firmness according to a person's requests. Small tables stood next to the chairs. On them were plates and trays that would bring you any food or drink you want. There was also live video-coverage of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, now along with Hogwarts after Neville had asked for it.

"First, we need to find the entrance to the Underworld. The entrance to the place changes every year, or whenever a mortal that is not dead discovers it," Annabeth exclaimed. "Hazel, you can summon riches from the Earth. When so much treasure appears in a place that normally doesn't have those valuable metals and jewels, the entrance should be there. The Underworld entrance can be underground. Percy, occasionally, the entrance to the Underworld is located in the ocean- which is Poseidon's domain. I know you can sense strange things in the water, so can you keep watch for strange activities in the water? Lastly, Jason, the entrance can be located in the sky as well. A large air pocket may be the entrance. For the rest of you, be on your guard for strange occurrences. Any questions?" No one had any.

"Good. We start the search this afternoon." The thirteen of us parted ways once again. I went back to steering the ship, now that the six new cabins were finished. Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth went to take care of Arion, Hazel's horse. Hazel was going to gallop along the nearest ground, searching for the entrance. Jason flew out of the ship in search of the Underworld entrance. Percy dove into the sea. Piper went to take a nap. Last but not least, the six wizards went to check out their new cabins.

I anchored the _Argo II_ so that it wouldn't drift off as Hazel, Jason, and Percy went to look for the entrance.

I drifted into my cabin and crashed into my bed. Like Piper, after a long day, I needed a good nap. Do you know what the surprising thing was? I had no bad dreams during that nap. "I hope those three will be okay…" I murmured as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Doors of the Underworld

Hazel's P.O.V.

"Arion, can you take me riding?" I asked my majestic horse. Arion tossed his head and neighed. I kissed Frank. "Bye, see you later," I said. Frank smiled. "Be careful, Hazel," he said. "Good luck," Annabeth told me. I nodded and climbed onto Arion. Instantly, he began to gallop at full speed- about 30,000 miles per hour. I clung to Arion. "Please take me to the nearest land," I said. Arion whinnied and kept galloping. I would have to reward him with some gold later. He was being a good horse today- not like other times I could mention.

In about a minute, we were galloping on solid ground. I concentrated and summoned my underground senses. Instantly, several bars of gold and silver appeared, along with precious stones and gems. I fed the gold to Arion, who whinnied happily and forced everything else back into the ground. "Take me all around the world, please," I said. Arion looked at me like I was crazy, but galloped fast. I really needed to get him some more gold. Good horse.

*Time Skip*

"The Underworld doors aren't underground!" I called, cantering onto the deck. Arion was panting heavily, so I quickly melted some gold with Leo's help to make him a gold drink. He slurped it up happily and regained his strength. He then raced out of the _Argo II_ nodding its head at me as he sped away. Leo laughed.

"What in the world could make _Arion_ tired?!" he exclaimed. I gave him a look. "Wouldn't running around the world make _you_ tired to?" I remarked. He shut up. "Wait, so you galloped around the world and found no Underworld entrance underground?" Annabeth asked. I nodded.

"I know it's quite unbelievable that I traveled around the world and found no Underworld entrance in the land," I said sighing. "Hopefully, Jason and Percy will find them in the sea or in the air." "Yes, if we're lucky," said Annabeth.

"Where are the others? Have Jason and Percy gotten back yet?" Piper and Annabeth looked down. "No," Piper said. I didn't blame them for worrying about their boyfriends. Suddenly, the six wizards appeared on the deck.

"Any luck, Hazel?" Harry asked. I shook my head. "Don't worry, I bet Jason or Percy can find the entrance," I said. Hopefully, they would. Piper could obviously sense the tension.

"Now now, don't worry! We'll find the doors eventually," she said. I could hear Charmspeak in her every word. "Right, right," everyone said absently, me included. "Hey, did you dock this thing, Leo?" I asked. A look of panic flitted across Leo's face.

"Oh gods! I've got to do it before it flies away and Jason and Percy can't find us!" He ran to the control room. The rest of us sweat dropped.

"Let's hope the _Argo II_ didn't get too off course," Annabeth said. Hopefully, she was right and the two other Underworld Door lookers would be back soon. If we were lucky. Because of how things were these days, chances were, those two would never come back.

That's part of being a demigod.

Jason's P.O.V.

Blond Superman. Yeah, I'm a blond Superman. I shouted those words in my head as I flew into the air, ready to begin my search for the Doors of the Underworld in the air. If I was lucky, I would find them. If I had my regular luck with me, I would die trying. I sighed as I thought of what would happen if I suddenly wasn't able to control the winds. I would fall into the sea below, or into a crack in the ground leading to Tartarus. I slapped myself.

_Jason, you're an idiot. Think of something positive…_ And so I did. I thought of Piper, my girlfriend, all those times we spent together, saving the world or not. Like thattime back in Rome… Piper had saved Percy and me from evil nymph hags. It's a long story.

I saw the first air pocket. I checked in it to see if the black doors were hidden inside. Nope, just heavy winds swirling around inside. I checked more air pockets I could find and even looked inside most of the clouds.

Eventually, I was got extremely exhausted, which was bad because I had only scoured maybe a country or two. Suddenly, I had an idea. I put two fingers in my mouth and let out a sharp and loud whistle. _Please come, please come,_ I thought.

I was blessed. _Thank you Jupiter,_ I thought as a steed that appeared to be made of wind galloped out of a storm cloud, sparking with electricity. The clear blue sky crackled with lightning. The _venti, _or wind spirit, came to a screeching halt in front of me, and allowed me to get on its back. "Please help me search for the Doors of the Underworld," I said, panting from exhaustion. Tempest neighed happily and took off at full speed.

*Time Skip*

So how was blond Superman's mission? One word. Blond Superman's mission = a big… fat… FAIL. Tempest and I hadn't found the Doors of the Underworld anywhere in the air. I sighed unhappily as I stepped onto the _Argo II'_s deck and thanked Tempest. All the demigods and wizards were on deck, talking to Hazel, who appeared to have just gotten back.

"Hey…" I said. The teens turned around to look at me. "JASON!" Piper yelled, tackling me into a hug. "Ouch Pipes, that hurt…" I groaned as she kissed me and helped me up. "So how was it, blond Superman?" Leo asked with an impish grin. I sighed.

"No luck. I see Hazel's back. Did she find them?" Hazel shook her head. "No, I didn't. Hopefully, Percy will be able to find the doors underwater." Annabeth sighed, looking worried for her boyfriend. "I hope he's okay," I heard her whisper.

There was an awkward silence…

"So what will we do if we can't find the doors?" Ginny interrupted the silence. "I'm sure Percy will be able to find them," Piper said, putting Charmspeak in her voice. "Uh huh," everyone said absentmindedly. Everyone forgot about Ginny's question, except me.

What would we do if we couldn't find the Doors of the Underworld? Please let us find them… I know I just prayed that we would find them, but there's no guarantee. I hate being a demigod. Now I'm just hoping Percy didn't get killed.

Percy's P.O.V

I dove into the sea, ready to begin my search. "Where to first?" I mumbled, swimming quickly along the thrashing waves. I calmed the waves so it would be easier to swim and ducked my head under the water. I was breathing normally. My ability to breath underwater was working as good as usual. Good. I wasn't about to die in my father's domain.

I considered where we were at. We were definitely somewhere in Europe, possibly England, maybe? Then, I remembered. The Bermuda Triangle. Where tons of ships disappear per year. It just had to be there- no one would think to look in a place like that. I quickly called a hippocampus and asked it to take me to Scotland.

The hippocampus swam incredibly swiftly and in no time at all, maybe about half an hour, we were in the Bermuda Triangle. I approached the middle when suddenly the hippocampus swam away in fear, leaving me behind. "Fudge," I muttered. I bobbed above the small rippling currents- this place was quite peaceful.

"GRRR…." Something growled loudly. I just _knew_ I was forgetting something about the Bermuda triangle- the reasons why all those ships disappear here is because of the incredibly large monster population here.

"So stupid," I muttered, uncapping Riptide quickly, just in time for a sea serpent to appear. Not for the first time, I was thankful that I had the ability to breathe underwater and swim well. I pointed Riptide at the monster, which had to be at least fifteen feet tall. The serpent reared at the celestial bronze blade, which was deadly to monsters, but didn't back down. It bared is fangs, its bright yellow eyes glinting evilly as it prepared to attack. I slashed Riptide at the monster, as it managed to dodge. It let out a dry growl as if laughing at me. I slashed the sword again, faster this time, and it cut straight through the monster's neck, turning it into yellow dust. I sighed in relief.

I was so happy that the previous war with Gaea was over. Monsters would never stay dead in that war, since Gaea and her minions had opened the Doors of Death. But that was all over now, and we had a new war to focus on- one with Gaea _and _Voldemort. I ducked my head into the waters of the Bermuda Triangle, ready to begin my search for the doors.

Suddenly, a force pulled me downwards. "Oh great," I muttered. It took all of my willpower to get back to the surface again. I went under again, now with my mind focusing hard on trying to control the water to not to get sucked down into the depths of the Bermuda Triangle. I hate my life as a demigod. I honestly do. It's terrifying and every single second you're not under protection, you're about to get killed by a giant or monster, and occasionally an angry god or goddess.

I continued to dive even deeper, carefully so I wouldn't die. Water can't kill me. I'm the son of Poseidon, the sea god after all. I could breathe underwater and control it. But water can still hurt me if it attacks me with great force. Heck, I know some creatures here that can remove my ability to breathe underwater and make me freakin' drown.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I continued to look around. The doors just HAD to be here. I didn't want all this time looking around in the Bermuda Triangle to be wasted. I kept swimming until FINALLY I saw something. There were two trapdoors- not too big, about the size of a large cardboard box. It was black as tar and it seemed to have ghosts swimming around in the pattern. I had found them. The Doors of the Underworld.

Frank's P.O.V.

I sighed unhappily as the twelve of us waited for Percy's arrival. I had been useless on this quest so far. All I had ever done was sit there and take up space. Hazel, Percy, and Jason helped to search for the Doors of the Underworld. Annabeth was the glue that held this whole mission together. Leo helped to control the ship that could go plummeting anywhere and kill us all. Even Piper, who claimed herself useless all the time, had helped keep everyone's confidence up. As for the wizards… they were a big help to the group, due to their magic abilities.

_I'm hopeless,_ I thought miserably. I felt Hazel touch my arm. "I know what you're thinking. You think that you're no help on this quest. But you are. Hey, you can turn into multiple animals. Don't sweat it, Zhang," she said. I smiled warily.

"Stop trying to make me feel better, Hazel," I said, but I was already feeling warmer inside. Hazel just had this effect on me, and she could read my emotions very well. Suddenly, Percy appeared out of nowhere, his clothes completely dry, and a big smile on his face.

"I found the doors! They're in the Bermuda Triangle!" he said excitedly. "Percy, you found the doors?! That's great!" Annabeth said, kissing him. Percy blushed. "Uh, yeah. Anyway, how are we going to get everyone into the Bermuda Triangle without drowning anyone? Wizards, any spells?" the six wizards thought for a moment, and then the bushy-haired Hermione exclaimed, "I've got it! I have a spell tha can make everyone able to breathe underwater, plus an herb I brought with me!" Everyone turned to her. The girl had pulled out a funny-looking herb.

"Hermione, you're not going to make them eat gillyweed, are you?" Harry groaned. Hermione ignored him. "This is gillyweed," she said. "If you eat it, it allows you to breathe underwater for approximately one hour." Piper gagged. "We have to eat that?" Hermione nodded. Jason cleared his throat nervously.

"Um, I think I'm game for the spell," he said. The others grumbled in agreement, including me, despite Hermione's protests of wasting a good herb. Finally, she gave in. "Okay, the spell I'm thinking of is the Bubble Head Charm. It creates a bubble around the target's head and allows it to breathe underwater. See, the bubble is unbreakable until the user exits the water." "Okay, that sounds a lot better," I said, relieved.

"When are we going to go to the Bermuda Triangle?" Neville asked. Leo grinned impishly at him. "I'll get the ship going in the direction to Scotland right away," he said, disappearing into the control room. In seconds, the ship was undocked and moving again.

"Here we go again," Hazel sighed, slipping her hand into mine as we all exited the deck and went into the ship. "Let's hope this will be a success, like last time," I said. "It better be. We have more people on our side now," she replied. We separated and went to our respective cabins.

I crashed into bed right away, eager to get some sleep. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my soft pillow. Oh, how good it felt.

As I slumbered, the _Argo II_ sailed in the night, with Leo cracking corny blond Superman jokes, Jason yelling at him, and Percy and Annabeth enjoying the night on deck under the stars. It was nice to be on the good old _Argo II_ once again.


End file.
